edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Onyx Chickens
Onyx Chickens is a film series currently being filmed by Edd (which is short for Eddward ██████). Origin The series gets it's name from the student film project 'Onyx Chickens' which was being recorded by Ed, a friend of Edd. The film was canceled by Ed due to 'amounts of stress' being put on him from the film. The series 'Onyx Chickens' first started off when Ed handed some tapes that were filmed during the making of 'Onyx Chickens' to Edd, Edd was told to burn the tapes but Edd wanted to preserve the tapes so that his film didn't go to waste. Edd had ignored the tapes for many years but had recently picked them back up and started watching them. The earliest entries in the series were the tapes mentioned earlier that Ed had recorded himself. In these tapes, strange occurrences were occurring, some of the tapes were distorted and the prominence of a tall figure seemed to be a theme. Introduction "About two or three years ago, a school friend of mine, Ed, who enjoyed directing horror films (however this one film wasn't horror), was working on his first "feature length" movie. It was called Onyx Chickens and I think it was about two teenage boys returning to their childhood home and recalling past events that happened there. It didn't really look all that good, but I helped out for a few days before my summer classes started, and a very rarely after that. Everyone on the set seemed pretty excited to be making it, especially Ed. The set itself was about only a few tens of metres away from Ed's house, I think it took about five minutes to walk from my house from where I live. It was a pretty heavily wooded area, and was popular for camping. I guess to give it a sparsely populated small town feel (even though our town is small). Most of the movie took place outside. After about two months of off and on shooting, Ed eventually canceled this project completely. It was really sudden when he let me know about it. When I asked him why, he told me it was because of the "unworkable conditions" of where he had picked to shoot. Which struck me as very odd since he had been living around that area since he was eight, and never seemed to have a problem with it. What's even stranger is that he acted incredibly distant when telling me this news. Soon after, he started avoiding me and from what I hear, everyone else. All he did was sit around his house. While I was studying chemistry science, I wanted to preserve Ed's film because I thought it would've been a waste to just not ever let them be seen, so I talked to him a bit more about it. A few weeks after he had stopped shooting, I finally convinced him to let me come over to his place. He was acting rather strange, not his usual self. He had looked like he lost a lot of his strength, and looked pretty sickly. I thought maybe I should reconsider, but his films were important, so I pretended like I didn't notice and we just talked for awhile. Before I went back to my home, I asked him about Onyx Chickens and what he was planning on doing with all of his tapes of raw footage. Without question or thought, he simply said "burn them". This was just strange, why burn them? When I asked why he didn't just archive them for future reference, he just said he never wanted to see the footage again or hear about Onyx Chickens again. He was acting serious about this. I couldn't understand why he'd just want to get rid of it completely. Surely it wasn't all that useless. So I asked if I could take a look at them. After so much persistence, Ed finally decided to give me the tapes that were shot during the making of Onyx Chickens. Ed told me to never show him the tapes, or mention them and Onyx Chickens ever again, and he was serious, much unlike Ed. There were tons of them. He grabbed a couple of old, dirty plastic bags and shoved all of the tapes in and gave them to me, then shooed me out of his basement. Right as I was walking out the door, he said, in the most serious tone I've ever heard from someone, "I'm not kidding, don't ever bring this up around me again." Ed's comment was so sudden that I didn't have time to react before he had closed the door on me, this was nothing like him. About a week later, he moved away from Peach Creek and the cul-de-sac and soon after that, I haven't seen him since. I filed the tapes separately from my science tapes and others. Honestly, I was too freaked out to look at them at the time due to Ed's reaction to them, and eventually forgot about them. I've decided to start going through the tapes later tonight. If I don't do it now, I probably never will. I'm hoping all I find is an unfinished film project and nothing else. That would sure put me to rest now that I'm thinking about it again. If there's anything of interest, I'll post anything that I find on here." Entries